The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damper, for motor vehicles in particular, having at least two parts, rotatable around a rotational axis, which are pivotable toward one another against the effect of at least one energy accumulator, the parts which are pivotable toward one another having regions using which the energy accumulator, which acts around the circumference of the torsional vibration damper, is compressible, this energy accumulator being formed by at least one spring, such as a helical compression spring.
Torsional vibration dampers of this type in the form of dual-mass flywheels have become known, for example, from German Patent Application Nos. 41 17 582 A1, 42 14 655 A1, 44 14 584 A1, 44 20 927A1, and 195 22 718 A1, which relate respectively to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,150,777 and 5,310,267, British Patent Application No. 2 277 791, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,245 and 5,681,221, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.